Try Not to Die
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Another contribution to Faberry Week Day 6: Superheroes. What do you do when you find out your parents are super-villians? For these six kids, the answer is simple. Do what you can to stop them, and try not to die while doing so. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Pride & Joy: Part 1

AN: This is another contribution to Faberry Week Day 6: Superheroes. It's based off of the Marvel comic "The Runaways" If you've read the series please _**do** __**not**_ put any spoilers in reviews, and if you haven't I'd appreciate if you don't spoil yourselves. But either way I won't be following the plot entirely so there will be a few twists that should still catch you off guard, I hope.

AN2: This first chapter doesn't really focus on our girls and instead is kind of about Sam. I will try to change focus every chapter to give you the view from each of the Gleeks/Runaways.

**_Pride and Joy_**

**_Part 1_**

**_The Evans Residence: 5:47 P.M._**

"Daredevil, what's the sit-rep? If we don't find a way to put the Hulk down fast, he's gonna tear right through the White House!" Captain America yelled at his teammates as he held back the green behemoth with his vibranium shield.

"It's Spider-Man, Cap, he's… he's dead!" the devil costumed superhero responded while clutching the batter body of Spider-Man, who had giant tears in his traditional red and blue costume.

"Don't worry gentlemen, _I_ can handle this!" another voice came. "After all, there's more than one way to soothe a savage beast." The hero turned the latest addition to their fight to see the Invisible Woman sporting a very revealing costume that showed off her arms, legs, and cleavage.

"Okay, wait. Time out for a second. What the hell is this?" Sam asked, getting out of character.

"What?" the female superhero asked.

"First of all, you're not part of this mission. And second, you're like… horrifically out of character," the blonde boy stated matter-of-factly as he held back the Hulk, who now wanted a smooch from the invisible superhero. "You're supposed to be the Invisible Woman, not Mrs. Skank-tastic."

"You don't know you're talking about, dude. My older brother interned for the Fantastic Four last year," his gaming buddy said proudly. "He said Sue Richards hits on anything that moves. Besides, she's hot! Stop being a homo." Sam face-palmed in real life as he heard Spider-Man reprimand the Invisible Woman for poor word choice.

"All right, this is obviously a bust, so-"

"Sam Evans, get off that thing now!"

"Sorry guys, the overload beckons."

"What is God's name have you been doing here all day? Is that pornography?"

"What? No! It's an MMORPG."

"A what?" his father asked.

"A massively multi-player…" he stopped, knowing that that explanation would require another explanation. "It's a game, Dad, where we get to play as our favorite superheroes."

"Well whatever it is get cleaned up; your friends will be here soon."

"Dad, they're not my friends." His father went to speak, but Sam started again before he could. "They're not, Dad. I just don't get it. I'm almost seventeen, why do I have to stick around them whenever you and your friends get these little get-togethers?"

"Son, our families have been friends since before any of you were born," the older man explained. "We just hoped that you would share our bond." Sam nodded in understanding. "Okay, now get changed. You'll want to look presentable. I'm sure their all dying to see you."

**_The Cohen-Chang Residence: 6:01 P.M._**

"I don't want to go!" Tina screamed. "Those kids are so boring."

"Tina we've discussed this, you need to make more friends," her mother reprimanded.

"I have friends, Mom," Tina corrected. "It's just you always want me to be friends with your friend's kids."

"They're nice kids, and I just think that they'd be better friends."

"Mom, just because most of my friends wear all black doesn't make us suicidal, evil, or Satan worshipers!"

"Do other parents have to deal with this?" her father questioned aloud.

**_The Fabray Residence: 6:13 P.M._**

"Quinn, you're an angel," Judy complimented her daughter. "Look, Russell, she made some tempeh fajitas for the fundraiser tonight."

"Yeah well… the Evans' didn't really have any vegan stuff at their house last year, and with Rachel I just thought…" She trailed off, feeling a bit uncomfortable discussing the tiny brunette.

"That's so sweet of you, I'm sure she'll love it," her mother beamed.

"You think?"

"Of course sweetie. Though I still don't understand how the poor thing goes without a single once of meat."

"Well not all families are like us."

**_The Chang Residence: 6:22 P.M._**

"Do you think this is funny?" Michel Chang Sr. yelled while waving a report card in front of his son. "A B?" His son stared him down defiantly. "How are you supposed to get into law school like this?"

"I don't want to go to law school! I loved to dance. I-" He was cut off as his father slammed his fist down on a nearby table. Mike was slightly shaken, but quickly recovered.

"We've talked about this before, you'll get nowhere as a dancer!" Mike huffed in annoyance of his parents close-mindedness. "But I see that you just won't learn, will you? Perhaps I should pull you out of the school musical."

"What? You can't!"

"Yes, I can. I'm your father."

"I have a pivotal role, and they'll only have a week to replace me."

"Should I take off the football team too?"

"You-"

"Both of you stop!" a third voice screamed. "We need to get going. We'll discuss this later."

**_The Avery Residence: 6:37 P.M._**

"Dad, can I ask you about something?" Gabrielle asked her father as he packed tossed bags into the trunk of his car. The tall man stopped mid-toss and turned to his daughter.

"Sure sweetheart, what is it?"

"I've been having these… feelings, lately," she explained.

"Feelings? What kind of feelings?"

"For girls," she whispered out.

"Oh, um…"

"It's mostly just for one girl though," she continued. "She's just so pretty and sweet and…"

**_The Berry Residence: 6:49 P.M._**

"Rachel, we're going to be late!" Hiram yelled at his daughter. Rachel muttered out a response from inside her room. "Why does she always take so long to get for these?" he asked his husband Leroy. The other man shrugged in confusion. Hiram looked down at his watch to check the time. "Rachel, sweetie, I really don't want to be late this year."

"In a minute! I need to fix my hair!"

"Honey, you said that an hour ago!"

"I know, just a little longer!"

"We're going to be late, aren't we?"

**_The Evans Residence: 7:25 P.M._**

"Sam, get down here!" His mother called. "Your friends are here!" The blonde boy grumbled from in his room and got up from his bed. He stalked out with his shoulders slumped, only to straighten out when he was in view of his family and their guests.

"Hey Sammy!" Mike greeted him with a one-armed hug.

"Hey Mike," Sam replied half-heartedly. The two broke into small conversation as they shared some mutual interests. They probably would have been better friend, but Sam had issues with the nickname the Asian boy had given him. They broke off when Sam mentioned the new comics he got. Mike went upstairs to check them out, leaving Sam with the rest of the party.

Almost all the guests had arrived. They were scattered all throughout the first floor. Mostly they were in the living room but in the dining room as well, where their dining table was filled with an assortment of delicacies along with the vegan food that Quinn had brought. The blonde was confused about why she'd bring that and went he went to question her about it.

But when he did, Quinn glared at him. He backed off, for the time being, still unsure as to what she was so upset about. He knew well enough that bacon was her favorite food, so there was no way that she had become a vegan recently.

On the other side of the room Gabrielle greeted Tina. "Hey," she said with a tap on the Goth girl's shoulder. "Do you think I could ask you a question?" she asked, her head tilted to the side and her hands fiddling behind her back. She offered a weak, pleading smile and wondered why she was planning on asking Tina for advice.

"Okay," Tina replied uncertainly.

"Have you ever had feelings for someone?"

"Um… yeah, of course I have," Tina answered.

"How about for a girl?" Gabrielle continued.

"What? Are you saying you have a crush on me?"

"What? NO! Not you but-" she covered her mouth with both hands. "Oh God, forget I said anything." She darted around the room to get something to drink from the dining room. The brunette took a red cup, poured some soda in it and drank it down in one gulp. Her flurry of activity caught the eye of a few people.

"What's her problem?" Mike asked, as he descended the stairs.

"No idea." The doorbell rang, signaling their final guest. "I'll get it!" Sam called. He approached the door and opened it. Outside he was greeted by the Berry men. They were carrying a few bags, which Sam helped them bring inside. Following them was Rachel, one of the three people who were here that Sam actually shared classes with in school.

She wore a light blue polo with a matching plaid skirt. She had her hair done, unlike in school where she usually kept it straight. Rachel had been doing that for the past few get-togethers, and Sam never understood why, especially for something like this. "Hey Sam," she greeted, stepping inside and closing the door.

"Hey-" He was cut off by a shriek.

"Rachel!" Quinn called before running up to them. She took the brunette's hands and examined her attire. "Wow. You look… you look… nice." She groaned internally, while putting on a bright smile. "I love your skirt."

"Thanks," Rachel replied with a smile of her own and redness on her cheeks. "I made it myself," she said with a small spin.

"I didn't know you knew how to sow!"

"I didn't," Rachel admitted, "But decided to learn since my dads' don't know how."

"That's cool. You hungry?" The brunette shook her head.

"I ate before I got here," Rachel said, causing Quinn to frown. "Why, is there actually some vegan food here this time?" she half-joked. Sam took a few steps back, quietly leaving the two girls alone. Once out of sight, he smacked his forehead with his hand for being so dumb earlier.

"Yeah well, I made you some tempeh fajitas," Quinn replied shyly.

"You did? That's really nice of you." Rachel took the blonde girl into her arms.

"All right since everyone's here," Sam's father called. "I believe the adults will be retiring to the library for a few hours."

"You kids should hang out in the game room," his wife suggested. "I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do."

**_ The Game Room: 8:46 P.M._**

The six kids sat on various couches, doing not much of anything. Mike was busy reading Sam's comics. Gabrielle was picking nail polish off her fingers. Quinn was listening to Rachel talk about Glee while admiring her clothes.

"Well this is fun," Tina piped out with a yawn. Sam let out a sigh.

"Look, I know everyone would rather be somewhere else, but we should at least make the best of our time," he said.

"And what would you suggest?" Quinn asked.

"Spin the bottle," Mike offered, but was shrugged off.

"How about spying on our parents?"

"Why?" Tina questioned. "They're probably more boring than we are."

"Besides they always lock themselves in that library," Rachel added.

"One step ahead of you." The blonde boy got up from his seat and walked to one of the arcade games in the room. He reached behind it and pressed a button causing a portion of the wall to move out of place, revealing a passage way. The rest of the kids gasped at what they saw.

"What the hell is that?" Mike was the first to speak up.

"A secret passage; they go all throughout the house. I stumbled upon them last year when I was searching for Christmas presents," he explained. "Cool, huh? Just like Batman." The other five got up from their seats and peered down the dark corridor. "So what do you guys say?"

"I'm in."

"If Rachel is, I am."

"Me too."

"Sure, I guess."

"If everyone else is going…"

**_The Corridors: 9:15 P.M._**

Even with his knowledge of the hidden corridors, it took a bit of time for Sam to get his bearings. But before long the kids found themselves closing in on their destination. They traveled through the dark and cramp hallways feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey Quinn, you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," she squeaked out. "I'm just a little claustrophobic," she admitted.

"Then why did you come in?" the brunette questioned worriedly. "Gabby, do you think you can help Quinn get back?"

"I think so."

"No, Rach. I'm fine. Maybe you can just hold my hand," the blonde suggested, very grateful that the dim lighting hid her blush. Unfortunately she also couldn't see the similar blush upon Rachel's cheeks as she reached out and intertwined their fingers.

They continued along until they overhead a voice. "… if we're all satisfied with Mr. and Mrs. Fabray's plans for our off-world enemies, I suggest we move on to the Pride's final order of business." It was Sam's dad. He and his wife were dressed normally, but everyone else had strange getups on.

Mike's parents were the least unusual, with lab coats on. Tina's parents were dressed as old time pilots with goggles, scarves, and gloves. Gabrielle's parents were garbed in long boots and glove, something akin to a cape and for some odd reason fishnet veils over their mouths. Rachel's dad's had matching hooded robes on. And then there were two others who had full bodysuits on.

"Is… is that my mom and dad?" Quinn questioned aloud, but no one answered as they had their own questions.

"The Pride?"

"Check out those costumes."

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, our parents are total weirdos."

"No… they're superheroes."

"Dear, would you bring out the guest of honor, please?" Sam's dad asked his wife.

"With pleasure." She brought out, from another secret passage a girl with very revealing clothes on.

"Is that a working girl, Evans? I thought you and your wife only handled drugs and gambling in this town." Tina's father question, superiority in his voice.

"Local matters are none of your concern, Cohen-Chang. I don't question what you two do in the Fourth Dimension, do I?"

"Okay, this is getting really weird," Mike voiced out.

"Dr. Avery, will you and your husband kindly restrain the girl?"

"Already on it," Gabrielle's mom answered, although she seemed to be doing nothing at all.

"Does your machine need time to charge, Chang?"

"It runs on a self-replicating string of unstable molecules," Mr. Chang explained. "We're ready when you are."

"Then the floor is yours, Mr. Berry."

"Antin krek varin," he read out of an ancient looking book.

"I want you to know that you're helping us forge a better tomorrow for our children," Sam's dad told the young woman as he head a blade to her thoart.

"Vriik hr Nisanti. Nisanti hr karinn," Rachel's dad continued.

"On behalf of everyone in The Pride, we truly appreciate you sacrifice."

"Wait, you said- no-" She screamed out in pain as the dagger was thrust into her heart.

"Welcome, friends, to the end of the world as we-" Another scream was heard.

"What the hell was that?"


	2. Pride & Joy: Part 2

AN: First I just wanted to say that I changed the image for this fic to something that is from the actual comic. Second the first six chapters won't deviate from the original plot too much. (Those were my favorite issues) Third the characterization might be a bit off from time to time, and I apologize for that in advance. And finally, as I forgot to mention it in my first chapter, there will be eventual character death. I may not follow the comics in the same way with the character death, but there will certainly be character death. Other than that, enjoy._  
_

_**Pride & Joy**_

_**Part 2**_

The kids stared down at their parents through the one-way mirror. Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand while using her free hand to muffle the singer's scream. The six of them continued to watch, hoping, praying that their parents wouldn't start getting any ideas. Their hearts started racing as the twelve adults gathered round the mirror, staring them all in the eye.

"It sounded like… screaming," Mr. Chang pointed out.

"The Catacombs!" Mr. Evans exclaimed. Gabrielle gasped and grabbed onto Rachel's other hand. The kids shared glances and quickly, but quietly went back from where they came.

"Catacombs?" Hiram Berry questioned angrily. "You ensured us this place was secure!"

"Don't act so smug," Mr. Evans retorted, still facing the mirror. "It's not like you don't have tunnels in your lair."

"Relax boys," Mrs. Avery pips in. "It's probably just psychic residue from the sacrifice. It's common," she ensures, but the rest of the adults aren't convinced.

"Regardless we have to be sure. Russell, Judy, sweep out the tunnels," Mr. Evans ordered. "Sweetheart," he now spoke to his wife. "Why don't you check up on the kids?" She nodded and left the library, ready to make her way upstairs just as the kids were doing the same.

"God forbid those kids see us like this," Mr. Avery voiced out, leaning into one of the bookshelves as his wife put a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath as she leaned his head down.

"We always knew they'd find out sooner or later," Mr. Chang pointed out.

"But they're not ready!" Mrs. Cohen-Chang argued. "They're not supposed to find out about this until they're eighteen!"

"It's what the Abstract dictates," Leroy Berry adds.

"It's okay, everyone," Mr. Evans says. "I'm sure our kids are just fine."

_**Upstairs: 9:51 P.M.**_

"Sam?" Mrs. Evans calls as she ascends the stairs. When she reaches the top she hears a lot of movement, and arguing. "Are you okay up here?" she asks, slowly approaching the game room. No one answered, and she reached out for the doorknob. When she opened it she found her son as well as all of the other kids in a pile on the floor over a Twister mat. "Sam, are you all alright?" she asked uncertainly at the unexpected scene.

"Yeah, just playing one of your old games," the blonde boy replied as he crawled his way out of the heap of kids. "And you say that some of my games are inappropriate," he added for that extra sense of believability, earning a blush from Rachel, who had just seconds ago had her butt in Quinn's face. "Why, is there something wrong?"

"No, we just heard screaming and thought- Nevermind," she put on a bright, fake smile. "As long as everything's okay. We're almost done, so you guys might want to finish up your game." She stepped back through the door. "Just try not to break anything," she finished, closing the door and heading back downstairs.

The kids shared sighs of relief.

"Do you think she bought it?"

"I don't know."

"I've never run that fast in my life, not even during Cheerios practice."

"I think I'm sick." They all looked down at Gabrielle who was still on her knees on the Twister mat. She hand one arm around her stomach and her other hand covering her mouth. Rachel crouched down and got to her knees as well. She placed her arms around Gabrielle's shoulders and pulled the other brunette in for a comforting hug.

"It's okay," she said, as she rubbed circles on the younger girl's back while Quinn fought the urge to glare at her.

"Okay?" Sam yelled, incredulously. "We just saw our parents kill someone!"

"Hey! It was _your_ dad who stabbed her!" Mike pointed out.

"What? So it's only my parents who are evil?"

"Maybe; all I know is that my parents aren't!"

"Yeah, well-"

"Both of you shut up!" Rachel screamed, causing both boys to still. "Can't you see Gabby's not feeling well?" She released Gabrielle to shoot disapproving looks at the two of them. "Quinn, help me get her up." The blonde complied and bent over to get her squad mate up onto the couch. Rachel sat down next to her and Quinn went back to the rest of the group, uncertain how much more she could take.

"Besides," Tina chirped in, "It's probably not the best idea to be yelling about that with _them_ within earshot. No telling, what they'd do to us if they find out we know." Mike opened his mouth at her accusations of their parents being evil, but decided against it. There was a silent agreement that regardless of whether their parents were super-villains or not, it wouldn't be wise to talk about it where they could listen in. They sat in awkward silence until Russell Fabray opened the door.

"We're just about done kids. Did you have fun Quinnie?"

"Yes, Daddy."

From further down the hall, Tina's dad came down lugging a large trunk. He stopped in front of the door and placed it down. "Tina, can some of your friends please help me in bringing this down to the car? It's a lot heavier than I thought."

"Um, sure. I guess. What's in it?"

"Just some antiques that the Evans' were generous enough to donate," he explained.

"Quinn and I can do it," Rachel jumped in after she was done tending to Gabrielle, who fortunately none of the adults had noticed. "Due to my morning routine I'm surprisingly strong for my size. And Quinn has built amazing upper body strength through cheerleading," she said with a fake, but believable smile.

"Yeah," Quinn joined in. "Coach Sylvester's practices are a great workout," she said while flexing her muscles, something that Rachel would have found cute if it hadn't been for the frightening situation that they had found themselves in.

"Just be careful Quinnie. Wouldn't want you girls getting hurt."

The pair shared worried looks before Tina's father handed them his car keys. They lifted up the trunk, exited the room and slowly descended the stairs. They were quiet, and even when they were out of ear shot, decided not to speak until they were safely outside.

"You don't think that- that's she's…" Rachel nodded towards the trunk they were holding.

"Don't be silly, Rach." Quinn shook her head.

"Quinn?" The blonde ignored her. "Quinn please. I think we need to talk about this. I've got all our numbers, so I'll text you all later so we can meet up," she proposed. Quinn still had her head turned away, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to deny Rachel her request.

_**Lima Community Parking Lot: 1:03 A.M.**_

"Where is she?" Quinn questioned aloud. Rachel had said to meet up and 1:00 and she was never late, but so far only Mike, Sam and herself were at the meeting place. The two boys were leaning against a fence while Quinn paced, worriedly. She checked her phone every few seconds for the time, a possible text or call. It was probably a bit irrational, but she couldn't help but worry.

"Hey," someone called out. Quinn turned to the voice and felt a wave of relief wash over her as Rachel walked towards her with Tina in tow. "Tina doesn't have her permit yet, so I had to pick her up," she explained. "We should start."

"Wait, what about Gabrielle?" Sam questioned.

"She texted me back saying that she wasn't feeling well."

"And you just told her it'd be okay?" This time it was Tina who spoke. "Just because she's the youngest doesn't mean you should baby her, Rachel. She's only a few months younger than me," she pointed out.

"She wasn't feeling well!"

"Because she couldn't accept that our parents are evil."

"Our parents aren't evil!" Quinn yelled, tired of such accusations. "My family's Christian. We go to church every Sunday. My parents donate to charities. They couldn't be evil," she spoke, unconvincingly.

"Well, I'm sorry Little Miss Princess, but do you really think that any family can be _that_ perfect?"

"I never said they were perfect!" the blonde spat. "And we don't even know what was happening down there! It could have been some stupid game!" she concluded weakly.

"Yeah, I think she's right," Mike agreed. "Who's to say that our parents don't have a weird superhero obsession like Sam here?"

"Like I'm the only one who likes superheroes? Besides, did that girl look like she was acting?" No one answered. "Thought so. I think we should call the police." His words caused another slew of arguments to arise as the five of them yelled at on another for a time.

"You know, forget it!" Mike yelled causing everyone to quiet. "We're not getting anywhere. I say we put it to a vote," he suggested. "All in favor of calling the cops?"

"Wait, what about Gabby? She should have just as much say in this as we do."

"We can't wait for her Rachel." The brunette reluctantly agreed. "Anyway, all in favor of calling the cops?" Tina's hand shot up with Sam's soon following. "All opposed?" Mike raised his own hand with a pale hand joining it. "Rachel?" he questioned as she was the only one who had yet to vote.

"Think about it Rach," Quinn piped in. "Your dads' are the nicest people I've ever met." Brown eyes met hazel ones, as Quinn tried to convince Rachel to forget everything they saw. "You know they'd never kill anyone." The tiny singer nodded her head slowly.

"I know, but…" she trailed off for a second. "But, that girl… she wasn't much older than we are." She broke eye contact with Quinn when she noticed the light in her eyes fade. "I think that we should at least look into it for her sake."

"Well that settle it," Sam declared as he pulled out his phone. He dialed the number and waited until some on the other end picked up.

"Homicide Two, Douglas."

"Hello, I'd like to report a murder. My parents and a bunch of their friends just killed a girl in our library," he said calmly. The officer on the other line asked him to describe what he saw in further detail. "My friends and I wanted to see what our parents did when they got together. They were dressed weird and they were preforming some sort of ritual," he said quickly as the others stared him down for letting certain words slip out.

"Dressed weird and rituals, huh?" the officer question, clearly un-amused. "Let me guess, they had secret passages too? You almost had me going kid, but we get calls like this all the time."

"But I'm serious!"

"Even if you are, we're just cops. We're not trained for this kind of thing," he explained. "You should try getting in touch with the Avengers. I think they've got a number."

"I know! I've been calling it since I was seven! It's only an answering machine! Hello? Hello? Fuck!" He put his phone away and locked eyes with the others. "Looks like we're on our own." Mike shook his head and turned to walk away. "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm not a part of this," the Asian boy simply said. "I'm not convinced that our parents are evil, and even if they were we have no way to stop them."

"All we need is evidence," Tina replied.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "But we don't have anything."

"Actually," Rachel spoke up, instinctively raising her hand. "I think we might."

"Rach."

"Quinn please." The blonde dropped her and allowed to continue. "That trunk that Quinn and I help Tina's dad with. I think the girl is…"

"You think?" The brunette nodded.

"All of you stop, don't you think they'd get rid of the evidence?" Mike asked with a shrug.

"Actually, I saw them bring it in when we got home. It should still be there."

"If you guys are really going to go through with this, at least let me drive."

_**Freeway: 1:59 A.M.**_

"I'm starting to think this is a bad idea," Tina said while in the back of Mike's car. The boy in the driver's seat groaned out, and was tempted to slam his head onto the steering wheel.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because we're going back to my parent's lair," she answered. "Shouldn't we be going in the opposite direction?" Rachel knew, if they were correct, that Tina's point was quite valid. She chose not to answer and was glad when the girl sitting next to her didn't push her for one. The singer just hoped that Quinn and Mike were right and that they were just overreacting.

"Why couldn't we have taken my car?" Quinn whined in front.

"Cause I'm not driving your car," Mike answer, suppressing a laugh.

"I could have driven."

"Yeah, but I'm oldest. As such I'm responsible for you guys.

_**The Cohen-Chang Residence: 2:43 A.M.**_

The five kids descended the stairs to the basement of Tina's house. They already searched through the first floor and parts of the second floor. Though they had yet to stumble upon the trunk from earlier nor anything that would prove to be even the slightest bit incriminating.

"How can you're parents sleep through all this?" Mike whispered after lifted his foot off an unusually squeaky step. Tina shrugged and continued to lead them down. There were tons of cases down here, and although none matched the one they were looking for it looked far more promising than the upper two floors.

Quinn took hold of Rachel's arm and took her to the far side of the basement as the other three searched near the stairs. Case after case was opened only to reveal antiques, family mementos, or random junk. The cheerleader felt relief wash over her. It was clearly all just a big misunderstanding. She felt a smile tugging at her lips when Rachel called them over.

"What is it?"

"It's one of those security keypads."

"Well if they're going to hide anything it's going to be in there."

"But we don't know the password."

"Well it looks like it has five digits," they all nodded and hummed in agreement. "And it has a three, a four, and a seven." Quinn turned around to see the others quirking their eyebrows at her.

"How do you know that?" Rachel was the one to ask.

"Well those keys are bit darker than the rest," the blonde pointed out. "It's from the oil on your fingertips."

"You're like a detective. That's so cool." Quinn turned away to hide her blush.

"Than-"

"I've got it!" Tina exclaimed before clapping her hands over her mouth for being a bit loud. She dropped her hands and continued, "It's Pride," she said although no one seemed to understand. "The password; it's Pride, the name of their little group" The four others share skeptical looks. "I know it's unoriginal but that's how my parents are. Trust me."

"You know if we get caught, we're dead."

"I know." They parted, letting her through. She punched in the code and they heard an affirmative click. "See," she boasted, as part of the wall moved off to the side.

"Can't believe it actually worked."

"Wonder what's inside."

They started to make their way inside and froze when something roared and rushed out at them.


End file.
